The Legacy
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: Jeez not now. I saw the crimson gem appear on my fingertip. TAP...TAP... i heard footsteps hit the tiles in the entrance of the toilets. Why does my blood have to be so tempting? Currently on a break as i write a new Version which won't affect this copy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

There is a time and a place for everything,

There is a reason why certain people meet

There is a destination for everyone

What is the explanation when you are done?

"Class i hope that you have written your poems?" the teacher asked

"Yes miss!" Everyone in the entire class beamed. Except me.

"Sahara why don't you read us yours?" She asked

I removed my self from the back of the class and headed to the front. I faced my classmates, every single one of them where sat in their little groups. I caught out of the corner of my eye the teachers nod. As a single that i should begin.

"The moon.... The moon is mocking me,

Why won't it let me be?

Following me here,

There and everywhere.

It will not let me sleep,

Like an alarm clock's beep,

Even as night turns into day.

It just will not go away.

Oh! Please leave me to do as i may." I read

"Well done. It was quite dark and mysterious just what i expected from you." the teacher beamed

Ok. I knew that the teacher was strange but this seems stranger than usual. I then returned to my haven the back of the class on my own. On the way, i heard the many taunts. This was nothing unusual for me, so i did the usual and ignored them. It was for the best. In addition, i prefer there just being me my self and my books. Well through the day, by night my other side takes over. If only they knew, they would not bully or taunt me if they knew the truth. "Class put the chairs onto of the desk. When the bell rings you may leave." The teacher ordered. Everybody did as she said in the usual robotic fashion. Including me the outcast. BRING!!! The end of day bell rang. I winced the bell always seems to hurt my ears. I followed every one out of the classroom, with my ears still ringing. I followed many of the students out of the school and only then did i separate from their path. I went straight down the pathway next to the school. This was the town's country park. To meet up with my family.

"There she is!" I heard a male called. I followed the direction that the voice was coming from to find my family standing around. Waiting for me. I saw both of my brothers standing impatiently with a bored look plastered on their faces. My eldest brothers' blonde emo fringe dancing amongst the breeze, while the rest of his short hair just rustled about in the breeze. His piercing blue eyes where focused on the stream that ran under the bridge which he was stood on. His long muscular figure was leaning against the bridge wall. I shuddered as i noticed his teeth. They where pure pearly white with his fangs going down into a sharp point.

"Hey." I smiled weakly

"You're late." Another male spoke.

My head shot to my right to see my other brother getting up from his leaning position. He is tall and very lanky. His chocolate brown hair was longer and spikier that my other brother. His warm hazel eyes where always betrayed him as a warm person when he is completely the opposite.

"Well Adam only now i got let out of school." I smiled weakly

"Children don't start." My mum's sweet and innocent voice filled our ears.

She is slightly taller than my self. With long flowing blonde hair. She also had the piercing blue eyes, but they did not seem as lethal compared to my brother Shaun. That was when my dad made his appearance waltzing from behind a tree. His dark brown hair caught the breeze as he entered its path. His sinister grey eyes landed on me. This sent shivers across my skin. That was without seeing his very sinister, white, pointed and sharp teeth.

"Let's go, already." Shaun purred sinisterly.

"Shaun be patient...Sahara has to change yet again." My dad spoke. His voice was full of authority.

"BY HERE!" my mouth dropped open they have to be kidding me. I caught the bag full of clothes. My fathers warning grow filled everyone's ears. We stopped what ever we where doing and backed down. In fear. "There is a public toilet around the corner go there." he replied. I nodded in reply. I dropped my school bag to the floor and dragged my self along with the change of clothes to the toilets. On my guard as usual. I locked the toilet door just in case any body decided to enter. I slipped out of my grey school skirt and then gracefully put my hardwearing jeans. Then replaced my school shoes for trainers, i also changed my school jumper for my hard wearing body hugging jacket which hugged close to me in all the right places. I went to open the cubical door when i caught my finger on the splintered wooden door. Jeez not now. I saw the crimson gem appear on my fingertip. I rushed to the toilet paper and quickly wrapped around my finger to try to stop the bleeding before any damage could be done. TAP...TAP... i heard footsteps hit the tiles in the entrance of the toilets. Why does my blood have to be so tempting? I refused to breath in fear that i would be caught. Although I knew, it was too late especially now that they had caught the scent of my blood. TAP...TAP...the footsteps of this curious being had stopped out side my cubical. I stood there on top of the toilet, as still as a corpse and as quite as death. I became more and more tempted to hit the SOS button on my watch so that my family could come and help me. Nevertheless, i froze as i saw fingers starting to pull the door off the hinges. Just my luck. When the door finally was removed, so slowly witch only made me more anxious. Finally I found that i was now looking into the eyes of a killer. "So what do we have here?" he purred. I did not look away from his eyes. They where the eyes of a killer. Crimson red pools of death. This only meant one thing i was dinner. He walked into the cubical trapping me in there. His hand traced my cheekbone down my neck. He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"What a shame..."he purred darkly

"What's a shame?" i asked

"That your number is up." he smirked

His firm grip was placed onto my hips holding me in place as he moved in his mouth just seconds away from contacting my neck. "Not to day." I smiled. As my knee caught contact with his chest. Knocking the wind out of him also freeing myself from him. I quickly jumped over him, then grabbed his arm and placed him into an arm lock from behind. While pressing him against the wall. He then laughed.

"You honestly think that your pathetic human strength will protect you?" he purred

"What makes you think I'm human?" i asked

"Your smell." he chuckled "It is very appealing."

"Is this how you treat all of your prey telling them how good they smell?" i then asked sub consciously.

"Well only the ones that smells as appealing as you."

I pressed him harder against the stonewall. Knowing that before long that the stonewall would give in due to the force. I heard the light contact footsteps approaching us. Which unfortunately distract me only slightly but was enough for him to change the positions. I now had my back pressed up against the wall with his hand placed firmly at the bottom of my neck. With the full weight of his body pressing against me. With one hand, he raised my cut hand up to his face. "Mmm it smells better up close." he hummed. Then placed my cut finger into his mouth. I felt him suck the blood out of my finger. I studied his face. His almost black hair was longer than my brothers. It just passed his chin line. He removed my finger from his mouth. "Yes it would be a shame not to keep you alive longer." he said. He seemed quite sadden by this. He flashed a quick smile. Showing me his long sharp fangs. They were not as long as my father. By the length of them, i would say that he was in his early twenties. I also noticed the tips of them stained slightly scarlet.

"Step away from her or else!" My father's protective voice filled our ears. He cocked his head to glance at my father.

"Caleb?" I heard my mother asked. His gaze hit mine.

"Is she with you?" he then asked coldly

"Yes. She is our daughter." My father this time replied.

Caleb removed his grasp from my neck. I took in a gulp of air.

"Your lucky. You should be more careful the next one might not be as so soft on you." he then spoke surprisingly angelic but very husky at the same time.

"You'd never been able to bite me." i smiled

"How come i had you against the wall like a rag doll?" Jeez he is so serious

"That was a one off." i mumbled to my self.

"Sahara behave!" My mum demanded

That was then for the first time that i saw alarm within his eyes. Also to my surprise i found that i couldn't move from the spot that i was standing at. It was like as i was glued there by his beauty. Stupid vampires, always attracting their prey towards them.

"Does your father know that your here? and hunting?" My father then demanded

"No. I decided to have a quick hunt before meeting up with him." Caleb replied

"You know that your not allowed to hunt humans around here."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Sahara this is also your fault. For refusing those tablets."

"But father..."

"No buts."

I then felt Caleb's gaze on me. When i looked up into his face if found that his bloodlust, hungry red eyes had disappeared and in its place was warm lime green eyes. Vampires never stop amazing me.

"Come on Sahara lets go." My father demanded

"I'm coming." i just managed to get out of my mouth.

"Come on Sahara we have a life to get on with." Shaun complained

I freed my self from Caleb and started to follow my family. Trailing behind them as usual. I could hear Caleb follow behind me.

"Caleb you are to come home with us until your father and I sort out your punishment." My father announced

"Alright Mr Seeames." I heard Caleb reply.

I couldn't help but smirk. My father's punishments where never nice ones. "Sahara wipe that smirk off of your face!" My father snarled


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review from **Goldangel121** i did not expect this many people to take intrest in this fanfic. So I guess I shall have to continue this story to the very end. **

**Anyway moving on. I own all of this story, the characters as well as the plot!!!!**

Chapter 2

Bored. There is no better way to describe how I feel right now. For right now I am sitting in my attic that was converted into a classroom for us non-humans. What was the point in me being up here? When I had already learnt all that is taught in these lessons. Thanks to my brothers. "Sahara pay attention!" My father snarled. This caused all of the class to tremble with fear along with my self. He then continued with his babbling. I hated these lessons, as did everyone else. For as well as attending normal school with humans we had to attend these. The reason that they are at my home is because my family is the leaders of this part of the country. Which is also the reason why I have to have it all of this drummed into my head. As it will be my brother's and my duty to take our father's position and protect our existence from the humans.

"Right shall we call it a day." my father words then registered in my head.

"Sahara?" a new males voice entered my ears. I looked up to see the male that sat in front of me staring right into my grey eyes. I felt my cheeks starting to burn.

"Yes." I replied

"So are you going to come?" he asked

"Sure Zachary." I replied

Zachary was every seventeen-year-old girls dream. With his black medium spiked hair and his radiant blue eyes that almost seemed hypnotic. Everything about him drew in the girls. That is what his species where made to do. Unfortunately for those who are a part of the species have a lot of problems with the girls or boys, depending on what way the person swings. If you get what I mean. He then flashed me his trademark smile that was also the type of smile that struck fear into my heart. His pearly white fang smile. I felt my cheeks heat up. I bit the inside of my lips and hid my face behind the curtains of my sandy blonde hair.

"See you out side." He stated

"Uh…yeah sure." I replied

I waited till I could no longer hear him walk away. Then got up from the uncomfortable seat. I felt my father's gaze on me.

"Are you going out?" he asked. Using his usual soft voice that he used only around me.

"Yeah." I replied

"Make sure you have your SOS watch and your mobile with you."

"I always do." I said as I gave him a reassuring smile.

I then ran down the stairs. I had to make a quick stop at my bedroom before I was going any where I needed to see if I looked suitable for this evening events. That was when I was stopped in my tracks. With my jaw hanging wide open as if it was trying to catch the flies.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screeched.

"Nothing." Caleb replied

"Get out no body but no body comes into my room." I ranted at him.

He just stood there ignoring every single word that fell out of my mouth. Grr I hate some vampires they certainly know how to take advantage or just simply wind people. He then crossed the room within a few strides. He then pulled me close to him.

"Hmm you smell good tonight." he hummed

"Let go off me!!" I demanded. While trying to free my self from his embrace. I noticed his face was getting extremely uncomfortably close to my neck. I awaited for him to pierce my skin. But to my surprise he just placed his lips against it. "Be careful." he whispered. Then freed me from him. He then left me by my self within my room. Alone in the silence. As well as alone to take in and think about what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"SAHARA!" I heard my mother call me from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly put the brush through my hair, slipped my converse on before I picked up my bag and locked my bedroom door. Now try and get in there Caleb. I felt Caleb's gaze on me as I ran past him on the stairs not waiting for him to get down them before me.

"Bye mum." I smiled

"Bye… oh and be careful." she smiled then placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I will!"

I rubbed away her kiss as well as the kiss Caleb had planted on my neck upstairs. Then I ran out of the front door. Where my non- human friends were waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" A male asked

"I was just brushing my hair Tristar." I replied

"Well now your here lets go before we lose any more time." Tristar stated

We all walked till we got to the forestry which is where we were able to let our true nature run free. Well till we get to our destination. We waited for a few of the boys to turn to their wolf form.

"Sahara will you be able to keep up this time?" Zackary asked

"I should be able to." I smiled weakly

Because I was a mixed breed the which path my body was going to take was still unknown, which meant that sometimes my abilities would slow down for no reason then speed up. It was really annoying especially since my brothers had never had these problems. Only then did I notice that everyone had a head start and that it was just Zackary as well as myself left out of the group.

"Hop on." He smiled

"Zackary I am perfectly capable of running by myself." I replied along with my blood running to my cheeks.

"Sahara either you get on my back or I'll just pick you up and throw you on my back." he stated with a smirk.

I gulped at the idea of being carried that way and everyone seeing me on his back.

"Don't worry Sahara I'll make sure no one see us." He smiled the smile that got my heart racing.

"I really have no choice in the matter do I?" I asked

"No." he purred

I wonder if I could out run him? I decided to put it to the test and ran as fast as I could. That was when my vampire genes kicked in and let me run to my full potential. Unfortunately I didn't manage to get as fast and as far as I would have liked to have gotten. I felt two arms scoop me from my feet and into a tight embrace against a hard firm chest. I then realised that Zackary had caught up to me and did what he was intending to do carry me. But instead of throwing me onto is back like I expected him to, he held me bridal style. I felt my cheeks heat up as what felt like all of my blood rushed to them. Zackary's loveable laugh filled my ears. Which only left my heart doing flips and boy couldn't he hear it. I cringed at the thought of him being able to hear my heart rate increase.

"What is wrong Sahara?" He teased

"Uh... adrenaline rush." I lied

He chuckled at that knowing that I was just trying to cover my self.

"Sahara you don't have to lie."

"And you don't have to carry me."

"But I want to."

I cringed as the words left is lips. We then slowed down to a stop. He placed me onto my feet but they had turned to jelly after being in his arms. I felt my legs disappear from underneath me. I waited to feel the cool moss beneath me but instead I found my self back in his arms.

"Looks like everyone is going to have to see you being carried." He smirked triumphantly.

"I'll be fine to walk towards them." I smiled

"I'm sorry Sahara you just proved to me that your unfit to walk."

"Your enjoying this aren't you?"

He just chuckled

"What am I going to tell them."

"Well you could always say that we are an..."

"A what Zackary?"

"Oh I don't know an item."

My whole body froze within his grasp. Did he just ask me out?

"Yes." I heard his voice

"Crap I said my thoughts aloud again didn't I?" I asked

"Yes you did....So will you?"

I looked into his deep radiant blue orbs. My heart rate increased. I awaited to wake up from this dream. I had to be dreaming for him to ask me out. As I know that I'm not the prettiest non- human girl out of the bunch. Well so I told my self. "It's ok if you don't… I understand." he then stated. NO!! Zackary I want to. Wait a moment will you.

"Zackary."

"Yes?"

"Sure."

"Sure you'll go out with me?"

"Yes it is sure I'll go out with you."

A large grin appeared on his face. My heart felt as thought it was about to have a serious accident by how fast it had been beating.

"I love none vampires." he stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He carried me through the opening and he walked on the concrete that surrounded the abandoned warehouse. I felt my self-cringe as everyone gazed our way. A few of the girls gave me the evils. While a few of the not so jealous amongst the group stared at us with curiosity. One girl approached us. Her raven hair was trailing behind her.

"What happened? Are you alright Sahara?" She asked

"She fell over on the way over here." Zackary stated

"Did you?" she pressed

"Yeah Lilly I didn't see a branch sticking up in the path and well tripped over it." I replied

"Trust you." Lilly smiled

"Yeah trust me." I smiled weakly.

"Stop chit chatting and lets get some skate boarding done." one of the boys stated

"We're coming Will." Zackary shouted

He carried me into the empty warehouse that we had claimed as our skate park. Where we could be our selves and enjoy normal activates without worrying about exposing our selves. Zackary placed me down on one of the many chairs that we had placed there for us girls.

"Can I trust you to stay here with out falling over?" he asked

"I'm sure I'm safe with Lilly around." I replied

He smiled a warm smile where for once he did not flash his fangs. He placed his skateboard down on the floor and went off to show of his skate boarding tricks. After a good few minutes I then started to feel that all that had happen in amongst the forest was just a dream as we all went back to our normal activities. I saw the rest of the girls gawking over all of the boys showing off and having little tournaments among themselves.

"Spill." I then heard Lilly whisper into my ear.

"I've told you everything." I stated

"But you haven't given me more details."

"What is there to say..."

"What it felt like to be in his arms."

"Lilly can we talk about it another time when we are alone please?"

"Uh sure ok. But I'll bug you until you tell me."

Everyone stopped what they where doing and froze as a new scent entered the warehouse. We all looked in different directions trying to work out where it was coming from. By the scent I could tell that this person was in fact a vampire and will obviously be a powerful one. For by the smell it was an old one that hadn't adapted to the change over the years so well. The boys made their way slowly and quietly over to us girls. We all hoped that this would work by us being a group. That the vampire would see that there was to many off us all together and would simply leave us alone.

"Sahara." Zackary whispered into my ear. Causing me to jump.

"Yes." I whispered

"Turn you vampire vision on." he purred. Which sent shivers through me.

I closed me eyes and re opened them. I looked around trying to find out where this vampire was when we were to late. We all turned around to see a vampire entering from behind clapping his hands. "Well done...well done young ones you done the rounding up all ready for me." he smirked. The boys left out a defensive growl. This was not going to be easy.

"I have only come for one of you. So would you all move away from the mixed one." he purred seductively. Everyone moved away from me apart from Zackary.

"Zackary please." I pleaded

"No." he snarled

"Do as the girl says. This only involves us." the vogue vampire snickered.

"No."

We didn't have a chance to do anything else. For he came at us faster than we could see, faster than we could react and eve faster than we could move. I heard to crashes. One some where around me I couldn't put my finger where it was. The other crashing was of me flying and hitting the ground as I travelled towards the other end of the warehouse.

"Sahara!!" I heard Lilly scream

"Sahara is it...what a shame a pretty name to go with a pretty girl...It is a shame that your number is up." he stated

"Leave her alone." Zackary then stated. Obviously he got winded for he was panting.

Only then I realised that I was one the floor on my side. Panting, shaking with fear, in lots of pain and bleeding. Oh shoot!! I picked up that all the vampires around me had smelt blood. I gulped as the intruding vampire approached me. I heard a bang from the other end of the warehouse that was when everything started to get darker.

"Sahara!" I heard a new male's voice.


	5. Message for readers

**Apology**

**Dear readers of this story due exams and writers block I have been un able to update. I am not sure when I will update this story next so please bare with me. I thank you for your patience as readers and I hope that now I am going back into an old routine I will be able to update more often especially with the six week summer holiday I have coming up. I hope that you can remain patient a little bit longer**

**Yours sincerely **

**The keeper of lone wolfs.**

**Ps if you have any suggestions they would be most welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Burning no other way to tell you what I'm feeling. My entire body is either experiacing sharp shots of pain or a burning sensation which my eyes and arms were feeling. I felt a grumble ripple through my throat.

"Sahara can you hear me?" a male's voice filled my ears. Panic and pain filling his beautiful voice.

"Of.... course." I just managed to get passed my lips. I tried to open my eyes to see where exactly who was there by my side, speaking and comforting me. Unfortunatly I ended up closing them as fast as I wanted to open them.

"Try and opening them now." he stated

"But...the light...it burns."

"Just trust me."

I slowly opened one of my eyes in caution but to my surprise the everything was darker than what it just was. So with out hesitation I opened my other eye. To my surprise I was greeted by two large warm lime eyes and a mop of onyx hair trying to reach my face.

"C...C...C....Caleb." I stuttered

"The one and only." he smiled

This is so not my day. A wild smirk spread across his face like wild fire which only sent my heart racing and my cheeks starting to burn up as he leaned in closer.

"Caleb."

"Yes?" he purred while gently caress my cheek with the back of his hand. My eyes widened as a tingling tracks from where his soft gentle touch had moved across me.

"Where...am...I?"

"In a room."

"Where?"

"In a house?" He moved closer towards me so close that his face was nearly resting on top of my own. Which sent a pain full shudder through me.

"For the love of all things earthly tell me where the hell am I? Before I castrate you." I snarled

"Your not the position to be making threats." the smirked. His lip curling up over a fang. A warning growl rumbled through me which was interrupted by the agonising pain shooting through out my body.

"That will teach you."

"It's your fault."

"No Sahara my dear in fact it is your fault that you are suffering right now."

"Yeah of course it is my own fault that a loony vogue vampire came and attacked us..."

"Yes it is. If you wasn't so tempting then you wouldn't be in this position."

He moved away from my face and towards my neck where he placed a kiss before a lick. Which left me shuddering. "Caleb don't."

"Why?" this time his purr was seductive in fact almost hypnotic.

"Because I'm taken."

My face was knocked to the side and then a new stinging sensation was becoming more prominent. Did he just hit me? I tried to get up but my body was too heavy like as if weights had been placed upon my limbs and on top of that it felt as though I was being held down. I turned my head to face him. Only to have fear striking my heart as I saw a wild beast not the calm collective Caleb that was next to me a few moments ago.

"C..."

"You should know not to give your self up to a brat when there might be bigger things going on. You should know better after all you are part of a well respected family so you should know the delegacies." I laid there in a stunned silence. "Who is the spoilt brat?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me his name." His eyes frightened me. They where the most deadly and scariest pair of eyes I have seen all of my life.

"Z...Zack....ary."

He then dissapeared out of my sight but a few things smashed upon the ground which made me wince as a new object meet its doom upon the floor. BANG! I jumped a mile as something metal was unwillingly bent into a new shape.

"Is everything all right down there?" A female's voice called down to us. I recognised the voice instantly. Mom.

"Yes. Everything is perfectly fine." Caleb shouted.


	7. Chapter 6

Ok sorry guys for the long wait but anyway here is the long awaited chapter 6 hope that it was worth the wait :)

Chapter 6

I stared at Caleb with fear crawling over my skin. Not knowing what he was going to do next and being so defence less against a strong young vampire was never a good thing. I could feel his fury from the other side of the room. I tried to speak but my voice was trapped. I tried to move to get away but I was too weak from injuries and my fear of him was just to over powering. I felt my heart smashing into my sore and damaged ribs. Causing me to wince. Slowly his turned to face me. The air became trapped within my chest. His eyes soften slightly. Which only caused my terror to increase. "Sahara." the words played off of his lips. He started to approach me. I tried to escape. "Sahara.... I'm sorry that I have scared you." he placed a soft gentle hand upon my cheek slowly caressing it in an attempt to calm me down. "Sahara please....." he index finger traced around my left eye, "Don't cry."

"C....."

"Shh calm down your just going to get your self more hurt."

A forced the air out of my lungs that had been caught before taking another gulp of air. It remained that way for what felt like forever. Until I picked up the courage to ask what had been eating away in the back of my mind. "Caleb...." his attention caught mine, " Why are you annoyed?" I asked. The soft tranquil calmness that he had become had left him and was replaced by a sudden rage and hurt.

"It is nothing." he stated.

"Well don't take this the wrong way but there must be because you had practically flipped out just now when I mentioned that I was...." realisation hit me at why he was angered it was cause I was with Zackary, but he isn't anything special that is going to change my life heck I only just met the guy so why is he flipping out.

"How is she doing?" a new voice filled the tense atmosphere.

"Well apart from being her goby self she is still quite sore." Caleb stated

"Why am I not surprised..... Sahara." I then realised that it was my father who had entered the tense place.

"Yeah." was all I could get paced my lips.

"You have another few hours till you will be your energetic self."

I couldn't help but groan. A few more hours stuck here with someone who was very quickly becoming my nightmare. Stupid healing serum. Yep it fixes broken bones the lot and next time you watch Harry Potter when he has to take that medication that grows back your bones well that is kindda like this serum that us non-humans have. Apart from A it is a lot more stronger and B fixes a lot more than just re growing bones.

"So Sahara what is still hurting so we can have a better idea of how much longer you are going to be stuck down here." my father then stated

"To be honest everything is still killing." a shot out with a sharp painful breath.

"Right....Well here is your choice we knock you out so that your body can focus more on healing or we move you to your bedroom and give you stronger stuff which will be more painful." my father stated

"Don't give her the choice she is better off sleeping and you know it... the stronger stuff may not even do what it is made for...." I heard Caleb's panicked voice.

"Dad..." he turned his attention to me and so did Caleb, "Put me on the stronger stuff."


	8. Notice

Hey guys I know I don't update as much as I truly want and that is because of story ideas either of to many of them for one chapter or lack of them. So recently I have been thinking of doing a weekly you tube video of how each story ideas are progressing and with all the latest gossip about that story/ latest chapter. For my closest friends normally get this privilege which I believe is one of the reasons I don't update since I am to busy discussing the ideas to many friends at many different times =].

So anyway the first one shall be up hopefully before the 29th. Anyway here is the link just copy and past it in the browser above

.com/user/s33girl?feature=mhum

See ya later

Loves

The Keeper of Lone Wolfs

xxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 7

Hey guys super sorry that I haven't updated in so freaking long just so much has been happening the many months since my last update I know not a good enough excuse. But I will be trying my hardest to update from now on =] xx much love. (sorry only short chapter.)

The sun burnt my closed eyes the birds chirping were annoying my ears. Groaning I rolled onto my side pulling the pillow with me to cover my poor ears. To no avail the birds just sounded louder. "Arugh!" I screamed as I lunge the pillow at the wall.

"Well someone s feeling better." A calm, collective and seductive voice lull from the other side of my room. I glared at the direction of the voice to find Caleb sat rocking in my grandmother's rocking chair.

"What are you doing in my room?" I groaned as rub my eyes.

"Someone had to watch over you. Anyway how are you feeling?"

I glared at him "absolutely smashing."

"Good so you will be up for today's activities."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Well after the recent incident you have been placed into my care."

"Wait…. Say that again."

"Your now in my care and have to do as I say."

Rolling out of bed I ignore his presence within my room grab my towel and shower stuff. "For your own sake you best not be in my room when I get back…." I turn to face him, "And that you drop your all mighty act along with thinking that I am in your care for I'm not. You're just another vampire that's getting in my way of happiness."


End file.
